Percy Jackson's Real?
by MelissaTheOtherCursedDemigod
Summary: When Travis Stoll walks into Makenna's class, what will she do when she finds out a guy from the Percy Jackson series is in her class? -Adoped from TheCookieGoddess-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This story was formally owned by TheCookieGoddess. Now I am going to TRY to finish this one! I promise I will try! My internet is down and I have to use my little brother's computer which really sucks!

Chapter 1:

I noted my paper, then glanced at the time. Just when I thought my world would end of boredom, the teacher made a declaration.

"Class, we have an new student, his name is Travis Stoll."

"Teacher-who-I-hate-said-what? THE Travis Stoll? The one from the Percy Jackson series?" I thought. Just then my friend Briley came over to me. She had a look on her face like "Can you believe that a guy from the Percy Jackson series is in OUR school?" And then I gave her a glance that said "Heck yeah I can!". Then, the bell rang for fourth stage to end, and I was off to lunch.

I walked into the dining hall. I opened my lunch bag to find a not-so-edible orange and a very smashed sandwich. I decided that even school food would seem more delicious then my homemade lunch. I jumped in line and lo and behold guess who was in front of me? If you guessed Travis, you're wrong. It was Briley. Travis got behind me.

"Umm, hi?" Travis said. I looked at Briley and hopped out of line. Briley and I grabbed Travis and dragged him outside.

As soon as we stepped outside we pushed him quickly onto a table. "Now, Travis, you have five seconds to establish talking or else we do something to Katie." Briley said in an aggressive tone.

"Who in the Hade- I mean, who in the heck is Katie?" said Travis, not so quite believably.

"Don't you even know your own girlfriend?" I asked.

"She is NOT my girlfriend"

"HAH! You admit there is a Katie!"

"There is, but I barely talk to her, I only pulled a prank on her."

"Denial!" I replied coolly.

"How do you know about her anyway, stalker?"

Briley and I were stuck there. We couldn't tell him, because that would ruin all the fun. We came up with a plan.

"We are on a mission from the goddess Aphrodite. You do what we want and we won't ruin your love life." Briley lied effortlessly.

"Oh, yeah? The Greek gods aren't even real." Travis said, but this time it was in a serious tone.

Briley, without missing a beat, said "That is something, especially since a Greek god is your father!"

Haha. We trapped Travis there. Then, the bell rang for fifth period.

"Quick, show me your schedule, Travis." said Briley. Travis refused. Me, being me, snatched his schedule out of his pocket. I gave it one quick look.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

A/N Thanks to TheCookieGoddess for the next few chapters! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Credit goes to TheCookieGoddess **

**Plus: Travis- Bold, Chrys- ****Underlined****. It'll make sense later.**

Chapter 2:

I was walking to my next class with Travis by my side. So, in case you were wondering, what did I do when my beloved fictional character had the same schedule as me? I did what any girl would do. I screamed my head off. Luckily, Travis thought it was out of anger and doesn't think I'm insane.

I strolled into math and sat behind a guy with black hair. He had his head down.

"Hi, my name is Makenna. You are..." I asked. See, first week of school. Still didn't know names. The guy lifted his head. I saw his face and held my breath.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

Not believing what I saw I quickly said, "You're Percy Jackson? No way! That is freaking awesome!"

"What's so awesome about me?" he asked.

Just then, the bell rang and I was off to math.

When the stage ended, I was so tired. I ran up to Percy and asked for his phone number. He refused.

I sighed. "Just give it to me; I have a lot of blackmail against you! And I can always stroll right into camp and take Annabeth. And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Unenthusiastically, he gave me his phone number. Wow, I didn't expect him to actually fall for that. Mortals can't cross the barrier, Seaweed Brain.

After Percy left, Travis walked up behind me. He asked if we could meet somewhere to talk about me and Briley's freakish stalking.

"Um, okay?" I replied. He gave me his phone number willingly, unlike Percy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So what time?**

Idk. What works?

**Anytime except 5:30.**

Why? Date with Katie?

**No….**

Denial.

**How about...4.**

Cool.

**Where? **

My Dorm.

**Kk.**

I quickly told Briley (who shared a dorm with me) that Travis was coming at 4.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, sorry to bother you." The girl said. She had blonde hair, grey eyes, and looked familiar. "My name is Annabeth Chase. We need to talk."

Oh. Freaking. Hades


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Credit to TheCookieGoddess

Chapter 3:

"Please, Come in." I said apprehensively.

Annabeth walked in. It was bizarre seeing her with blonde hair, for in the movie she had brown hair. She looked at me eccentric, like I was a new type of species (to her I was. For I had both parents unlike her.)

"Who are you exactly?" she asked.

"Well, I am Makenna Shumway." I responded

"And what connection do you have to Percy Jackson" she asked protectively of her boyfriend.

"Umm, I sit in front of him in math" I responded, I really hoped she couldn't tell when I was lying or not.

"There is more"

"Nope, there really isn't"

"Don't lie to me; do you know who I am? I could kick your butt in a fight."

"Don't you think I know that? I know who you are. And you Percy is"

There she was stuck. She couldn't come up with a comeback quick enough, just than, a miracle happened. A girl walked in, and I recognized her as our new room mate. She had just moved here from Texas so she had a strong accent.

"Hello. I am Melissa Coolitz, your new roommate," Just than Briley walked in holding three pink suitcases. She was also dragging two more behind her. Melissa wasn't carrying a single thing. I could tell she was a dramatic person and was going to be acting like an Aphrodite kid. (The Drew kind, not the Piper kind) I welcomed her in and stared at Annabeth. She was looking Melissa up and down like she was an unidentified artifact. She then walked out of the door, but while doing so, whispered in my ear "Whatever Game you're playing, I will have Percy on my side.", and than she left.

"Well, whoever that was, I'm glad she's gone. She had terrible sense of fashion. And you two aren't any better. I am Melly, call me anything else and you will regret it." Melly said. She said it with a persuasive voice and I almost believed her.

And than someone walked through the door, my heart dropped. Melly stared at him through wide eyes. It was him, that guy. Every girl wants' to fall in love with. He looked at Melly with Wide eyes. I wasn't tricked by his charm, but apparently Melly was.

Still looking at Melly, He said "So improper not to introduce myself. I am Nico Di Angelo"

Briley squealed. But I realized what was happening. If Percy Jackson was real, Charmspeak must be too.


End file.
